


Heaven at Night

by SweetNemesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, i am so confused, mostly canon, tough love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNemesis/pseuds/SweetNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was Light, there was Darkness, and from its endless depths sprung the first spark of life. Life that twisted and tempted the shadows until the only colors left were grey and red.<br/>Desiray was content with this life. She didn't want to help the wizards win this war, Dark Beings had their own problems to worry about. Yet here she stood...torn between the duty to her people and the will of some human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

A sweet smell drifted in the breeze…taunting, luring…forbidden. It promised many things like life and pleasure, filling the mind with images of a tantalizing red liquid. Blood…it was always blood. Everything revolved around it like planets to the sun.

Such monstrous ideas it put into the minds of the damned.

Desiray had long since learned to resist such temptation, but that didn’t mean she always succeeded. The burning in her veins and the monster screaming in her head was often overpowering. Fragile control snapped and the beast was free to indulge in its newfound freedom, but at least she tried.

The same could not be said for her idiotic brother Damon.

Desiray was currently perched on some run-down building in the town of… ok, so Desiray didn’t know what the town was called; she never paid much attention to the wizarding world -- or anything else, really. Except for the occasional meal, of course… Even now, as idle dark eyes scanned the land below, her black hair swaying around mid-back and shinning with hints of crimson highlights; she was frustrated and more than a little lost.

Unfortunately, her massive ego would not allow her to admit this…             

With a small sigh Desiray stepped off the rooftop and landed in a very cat-like manner, the black maxi cardigan fanned out to reveal a scarlet silk shirt and tailored leggings that clung to a deliciously curved body. She tilted her head upwards and dragged in a deep breath, scenting the area.

That brother of hers had to be here somewhere. The cold, pine scent that clung to the evening breeze was definitely his. Following her instincts, Desiray took off in the general direction of the smell. 

She was invisible in the dark, non-existent really since there was no sound to prove that there was any movement, only glimpses of shadows. She scaled up some building to get a better view and jumped a few gaps before coming to a sudden halt…and nearly falling off the edge into an alleyway.

Her gracefulness left much to be desired at times.

After scoffing quietly at herself, Desiray set her sights on the scene below.

A girl near her mid-teens ran desperately down the darkened backstreet, her body trembling as she fought the fear of being hunted that plagued her mind. She was being stalked by no other than Damon Salvatore, the asshole that made it Desiray's job to make sure he didn’t cause too much mayhem.

He also wore dark colors, consisting of a sleeveless hoody with exact tailoring to show the underline of a fit physique and, some purposely faded jeans that held a loose chain belt specifically there to cause a ghostly sound when he moved. His blue eyes were locked on his prey and a wide toothy grin dominated his face.

Oh, she was going to enjoy ruining his fun.

The girl's panic eventually ran her into a dead end; she felt at the wall as if trying to slip through before turning slowly to face her tormenter.

Damon was there of course, less than a foot away with spiked black hair casting an ominous shadow across his face. Those cold blue eyes pierced through the girl's frightened brown ones as he placed both hands on the wall behind her, blocking off any exit.

“Hello beautiful…” His dark voice purred seductively.

The girl’s natural response was to scream, but when she tried, nothing came out. Fear had robbed her of any sound, leaving her gaping like a dying fish.

The vampire grinned, sensing the growing distress within the girl and used a pale hand to tilt her neck.

“Don’t worry…” He murmured, brushing a strand of curly brown hair away from his point of interest, “I know it’s your first time. I’ll be gentle.”

She whimpered as Damon lent down, causing a smirk to appear on his face and reveal long needle like fangs.

Unfortunately, the act of Damon’s feeding didn’t last more than a few seconds, for a hand had clamped around his collar and yanked him back rather forcefully. He cursed loudly and scowled at his attacker. Icy blue met flaming red and the man growled angrily.

“What the hell, Desiray?” The vampire demanded.

The woman grinned, a hand still clamped on his collar while the other was shoved casually in a pocket. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

He glared.

“Seriously Damon,” Desiray sighed, all joking aside, “You’re too careless. Father said not to go hunting in obvious wizard territory. That would include this little area of…Diagon Alley, is it?” She checked her mental map to clarify her guess, “Yes, there are too many connections to the war.”

Damon struggled halfheartedly in her grip, his eyes focusing on the traumatized girl that had sunk to the ground, “Come on sister, it’s only one girl. Plus she’s a virgin!”

A sigh.

Damon had a thing for virgins; their pure scent drove him wild at times, well wilder than he already was. She could admit that the smell was tempting, but not as much as that dark scent that radiated off the most twisted of humanity.

Desiray set her eyes on the stunned girl, their eyes connecting for only a moment before she turned back to Damon, "You and I both know Father would have my head for that. Are you trying to get me killed?"

Damon groaned, jerking out of her grip and crossing his arms like a stubborn child, “Damn it. When did you become the responsible twin anyways?"

The woman just shrugged before kneeling in front of the terrified girl. She placed a hand under her chin and immobilized her with a look. Desiray mentally grasped one of the tethers to the girl's mind and overpowered it, forcing the memory to delete itself before sending a command to her brain that sent the teen into a deep slumber.

Desiray stood back up to nag at her brother about the trouble he was eventually going to get himself in, only to turn and notice the empty space he had left behind.

“Damn it, Damon!” She growled out in frustration, hating that he had left her to clean up his mess like always. Soon, he would get into more trouble and this process would go full circle until he became bored and started some other ‘game’.

That man was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to story writing but I am new to this site format. Any amount of advice would be very much appreciated.


End file.
